


Can you find the pieces of me I lost?

by Darksmilex3



Series: Time of our Lifes [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU Highschool, BoyxBoy, Depression, Drama, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, The Problems of every Highschool kid, boyxgirl, self-issues, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksmilex3/pseuds/Darksmilex3
Summary: Tyler was everything you wanted to be.  Tall, handsome, popular and the captain of the basketball team. Everyone wanted to be his friend and the girls were all crazy about him. If you would look at him you would describe him as perfect, only because no one knew what goes on in his head day for day, this dark place was no place you liked to be around and it scared Tyler when he felt the new Student looking at him, like he could just rip through the thick layers of skin and walls and see the dirty, dark things that haunts the young man for such a long time.





	Can you find the pieces of me I lost?

,,Tyler get up now!” he heard his mothers voice, annoyed, knocking on his locked door over and over ,,Yeah” he shouted half asleep back and groaned into his pillow. He hated Monday, well, he hated everyday he had to go to School but Monday was more exhausting, not because he needed to wake up early and go to school but because it was a another week he had to survive, another week he had to meet people, socialize, eat with his family and play basketball. It's not like he hated his friend or his family, it's just that it was exhausting sometimes. He liked to have some alone time, just plugging in his headphones and stare at the ceiling until he felt ready to go back into his Life and there are not really many times where he could that, he was always surrounded from people.

,,TYLER!” he heard his mother shout hysterically and he finally decided to get up, before she would break his door down and make him get up. His feets hit the cold brown wooden floor and he walked over to his Window to opened his black curtains that stopped every Light from shining inside his room. For a short moment he let the warm morning sun hit his face. Another day has just started, so why did he already felt like it's gonna be a shitty day? He scoffed at his own thought. Everyday was shitty, it would be more surprising if he would wake up on a morning and actually feel good about the day. The Sun started to hurt his head so he turned around sighing, and walked into his own bathroom to do his morning routine of brushing teeth, washing his face and styling his hair, which would take normally really long 'cause he would always change it because it doesn't look good in his eyes but a few weeks ago he had found a hairstyle he liked and was easy to do so it only took about 10 minutes to finish. When his phone started ringing he walked into his room again and picked the big black mass of metal up to see a message from one of his friends

 

_Mark_

_“I'm there in 5 minutes”_

 

he tipped a fast ''ok'' back and hurried to get dressed. A grey loose pair of shorts, a white shirt with a black cardigan above it and his favorite black boots. Mark hated when he got late, which he did almost everyday. He always had to wait for him outside because he slept longer or because he was too lazy to hurry up. He really wasn't at fault, he don't know why but it always takes him so long to get ready for School in the morning, it felt like everything he does is done in slow motion but when he knew he had to hurry up he could finish everything in 5 minutes for what he normally needs an hour to do. He unlocked his white door and hurried downstairs in the kitchen where his 3 siblings were eating their breakfast. ,,Where is dad?” he asked when he saw his father not in the kitchen ,,He had to leave earlier because of work” his sister scoffed at their mothers answer from which they all knew was a lie ,,right” she murmured, rolling her eyes. They all knew about the fighting of their parents, the walls in the house are thin and even when they try to whisper scream at each other they all could hear it but still they pretend like there is nothing, like everythings fine but Tyler didn't really care to be honest. They've been always like this, they always ignored the problems and pretended to be happy, like they pretend that they are a big happy family. Tyler just took a green apple from the table and turned around to leave the house ,,Won't you eat anything?” ,,No time” he said while he was already almost out of the door and his mother just shouted after him to buy something to eat in school.

As he thought Mark was already waiting for him, he looked apologizing at him and he just shook his head without saying anything. ,,You know today is the first day with the new coach right?” ,,Yeah” he said while he threw the not eatable rest of the apple out of the window. Their Coach Mr.Sallington left the School shortly after they won a competition, he never told them why he is leaving but rumors about his wife cheating on him spread through school and when one of Tylers teammates asked him about it he totally lost it and screamed at everyone to mind their own business. It was probably true but Tyler really didn't care, he wasn't this kind of guy you would miss when he leaves. The reason can't be really explained because there was none, he was not someone who would stick out or you would think about years later when you are grown up and think about your Highschool time. ,,You know my friend Ric who lives in L.A right? He told me about Mr.Plum, the coach, he said he is really tough, he said one of the guys from his team transferred school because of him” ,,Why?” ,,Don't know, no one really knows” Tyler just shrugged with his shoulders and looked out of the window.

He couldn't really believe that their new coach is really like that, the boy probably left because of completely different reason. Coaches somehow are always a little bit different that any other teacher, they are always aggressive and impulsive and always like to scream at the whole team when they are not doing what he wants them to do. Tyler was familiar with that, his father is a basketball trainer too. ,,Are you listening?” Tyler always had to throw 500 baskets before he could eat dinner and his parents would always tell him he needs to practice more even if he was practicing already for hours. His mother once told him when he was 5 years old that if he is not practicing someone else is and when he meets them they are gonna destroy him. Being under a lot of pressure was normal for him. ,,Tyler!?” the voice of his friend made him come back to reality and he looked confused at him ,,What?” ,,I'm talking to you” ,,yeah...sorry” ,,Man...well, I just said that we still don't have training today, they didn't say why though” Tyler just shrugged with his shoulders and looked out of the Window again.

 

It took about 20 minutes and they arrived at the School and like always Mark started to scream at the people outside who just walked in front of his car like he wasn't even there. ,,I wish sometimes I just could drive over them!” Tyler laughed lightly and stepped out of the car ,,Then you would be a murder and you would've to live in prison for the rest of your life and all the tattooed muscular mans would eat your body as a snack” Mark made a disgusted face and pretended to puke, making Tyler laugh loud ,,Man your imagination is quite disturbing” Tyler just continued to laugh and Mark just shook his head, following his friend into the building. ,,Tyler!” he heard a high pitched Voice behind him and when he turned around he saw Jenna, the Captain of the Cheerleader team ,,Oh, hey” he said smiling as she came to stop in front of him, with a big smile on her face. She looked pretty, like she did everyday. Her blond hair was bound together to a braid and her lips wore a cherry red lipstick. She wore a lot of Makeup but she wore it decent, unlike the other girls in their High School who wore so much Makeup that you wondered if they ever look in the mirror and see how dumb they look. ,,I wanted to ask you what you're gonna do today? After School” she smiled nervously and Tyler had to admit that it was quit cute how she bit her lower lip while looking at him with her sparkling blue eyes. ,,Nothing I guess...why?”

,,I wanted to ask if you want to hangout or something like that today?” he didn't know why but it surprised him a bit even when it was so obvious she liked him. The whole year they have been somehow flirting with each other and everything but they never got further than flirting, he couldn't say why, it just never happened ,,I don't mean like a date or something...just hanging around” Tyler was still a little complex but when Mark hit him lightly he came back to reality and smiled at her ,,Sure” immediately her face brighten up and her smile grew even bigger ,,Okay, 3 p.m? Can you pick me up?” ,,Yeah sure” ,,Okay, see you then” she waved, bit her lower lip and turned with a smile around to her friends who were all probably waiting for her to tell what happened. Tyler just laughed and shook his head. She was kind of shy but at the same time she wasn't, he couldn't really describe it. ,,Man you have a date” Mark said grinning like a fool ,,It's not a Date!” ,,Yeah” he said rolling his eyes ,,looks like someone is getting laid tonight” ,,What the hell man!?” ,,What? Don't tell me you like her?!” Tyler said nothing but no answer was also an answer ,,Oh my god, do you really like her?” ,,What if I do?” he said annoyed and his friend started laughing ,,Tyler Joseph is in love” ,,I haven't said anything about love!” Mark probably didn't hear his last sentence because he was already running into the classroom to tell their friends what he just witnessed ,,What? Really Tyler? You finally did it?” said Mike and grinned knowingly at him

,,Did what?” ,,Oh come on, do you think we're dumb?! Do you really think we haven't seen you and that Cheerleader girl the whole year looking and smiling at each other!” Tyler just sighed and sat down on his table ,,Tyler is gonna get laid” growled Tarec and everyone laughed ,,No, he is in love with her” Mark said and everyone looked shocked at their friend who just plugged in his headphones and ignored everyone but he could hear the faint laughing voices of his friend, probably making some kind of kiss noises and all that shit. He loved his friends but sometimes they were just too annoying to handle. He looked out of the Window and thought about what Mark said. In love? No, he was sure he isn't in love with Jenna, yes he liked her and yes he could imagine a relationship with her but love was just a too big word to say when they haven't even had one Date. Who knows maybe her personality isn't that great, maybe she just wants him as his boyfriend because in every god damn Hollywood movie the Captain of the basketball team is together with the Captain of the Cheerleader team. It took less than 10 minutes and the bell rang and their Class teacher entered the room and Tyler stuffed his headphones back into his bag. ,,So guys before we start I want to introduce you to your new classmate” Tyler was surprised when he suddenly saw a guy standing next to his teacher, was he standing there all the time?

 

,,This is Josh Dun, he moved from Dallas to Ohio and will go into your class from today on” ,,Do you have a Girlfriend?” one of the girls shout and the guys all just laughed, including the new Student. Of course that's the first question someone gets asked. Tyler looked closer at him, he wore a ripped black jeans with white boots and a loose white shirt with a name on it, probably from a band or something. He was handsome, really handsome. His hair was curly and dyed in a water blue, he had a nose piercing and his brown eyes looked right at him....wait what? Something felt weird when his eyes meet the new ones, he couldn't put his finger on it, he just felt...weird. ,,You can take the seat beside Mark” said Mr. Mugg and pointed at Mark who was sitting two tables away from Tyler, waving his hand like an idiot. Josh nodded and walked towards Mark, his eyes still lingering on Tyler. He felt uncomfortable so he turned away from him and tried to ignore the creepy feeling inside of him. ,,So I've already told you guys about the Camp right?” everyone nodded ,,I've talked to the Principal yesterday and he allowed it” as soon as he said that everyone started to talk to their seat neighbor about who they are gonna go in a room with and who would bring alcohol and Tyler rolled his eyes at one of his friends when he said he wants the room that is the closest to the girls compartment and that not really in a quiet voice. ,,be quiet!” Mr. Mugg raised his voice a bit everyone stopped talking ,,Guys, the trip is in a month so you have enough time to talk about everything while you are not in class! And just so you know, we'll control your bags extensively since you all know what happened on the other trip” oh Tyler remember it all clearly. He was just as at fault as his friends. They all thought it was a good idea to bring a lot of alcohol and weed to the trip, let's just say it didn't end well. Half of the girls and boys puked all over the places, broke a glass door because two guys thought it would be a good idea to play fight while they are drunk as hell. They got in real bad trouble for this and for two years they were forbidden to go to any trip or school event and everyone had to write a 5 sided essay about the ban of Alcohol in School. ,,And I really hope you guys got smarter and know that you shouldn't do this again. Next year is your last year in this school and I don't think you all want to stay home at your Prom Night” ,,What?!” the girls screamed and the guys looked shocked at their teacher ,,They can't do that!” ,,They can and they will if you guys get in trouble again so I suggest you all don't even think about doing anything illegally on the trip, clear?” no answer came from the class, just death glances ,,Clear?!!” he said louder and a quiet ''yeah'' came back from the class. ,,Well then” Mr. Mugg started to smile brightly and turned around to the blackboard

 

,,Then let's start the lesson” Tyler didn't really cared for what the teacher was saying so he just looked out of the Window, something he always did. He also didn't care if the Prom wouldn't take place, he wasn't really a fan of things like this. The people used this Night only to drink and get laid and to show everyone how cool or pretty they are. Everything he cared for was Basketball, his grades weren't the best so his only chance to get into a University was through a scholarship. He knows he's good at Basketball but he also knows there are a lot more people who are better than him so he still need to practice way more than anyone else, he was the Captain, he needs to lead the Team and what would happen if the Leader isn't better or at least as good as his teammates. Sometimes he asks himself why he is the Captain, he wondered if his father had to do something with it. He knew his father is capable of calling the Principal Mr. McCall and tell him that he should be the Captain, not forgetting to mention that he is also a Principal and a friend of Mr. McCall. He shook his head, trying to get rid of this thoughts. He knew what they mean and he really didn't needed this feelings right now. He was surprised when the ball rang and everyone got up to leave the Classroom, he didn't felt how fast the two hours had gone by. ,,Ty” Tarec called him and just a second later he felt his friend jumping on his back, making him almost fall over ,,Shit Tarec, you are not weightless” ,,How hurtful” the other said pretending to be deeply hurt as he slides down from Tylers back ,,I weight as much as Jessy does” he shouted and the girl called Jessy turned around to him and showed him her middle finger

 

,,I Love you too” he screamed but she ignored him and left with her friends the room ,,Guys, let's go I'm fucking hungry” Matt said and everyone agreed with him ,,Guys, Josh is coming too” Mark said and and everyone else shrugged their shoulders to show that they were okay with that only Tyler looked critical at the newcomer and that was the moment he decided that he didn't like him but he still didn't say anything. When they were sitting on their regular table everyone started to take interest in the new kid ,,So you lived in Texas before?” ,,Yeah, actually I was born in Ohio but we moved away when I was 5 to Texas but because of my fathers Job we moved back here” ,,That's cool. We're all born in Ohio too and we're all in the Basketball team” ,,Really? That's cool” ,,You play?” ,,Not really, just for fun” ,,And that's our Captain” Mike said laying his arm around Tylers shoulder ,,Tyler Joseph. The best man” ,,Shut up” he said laughing and gave Josh a short 'hello' ,,He's a modest person, he is fucking good man. I've never seen a better point guard as him” Josh smiled at him and again he had this look in his eyes and again it made him feel uncomfortable. Why the hell has the guy such an effect on him?? ,,I believe that” Josh said and Tyler looked down on his plate of food. He felt so awkward with him ,,So we're you going to your Date?” Tarec asked turning the attention once back to Tyler ,,Date?” Josh asked looking confused at the others ,,Yeah, there is this Cheerleader girl he's been looking at for the whole year and now she asked him out” ,,She did?” Josh laughed ,,She didn't asked me out and it's not a Date!” Tyler defended and rolled his eyes ,,She just wants to hangout, nothing more” ,,Yeah right, like a girl and a boy hangout because they are friends” ,,I didn't say we're just friends but I don't have the intention to make out with her on our first out of school meet. Maybe she is a crazy bitch or something” he wasn't sure why he said the last part but all his friends laughed so he did the same ,,Crazy bitches are always good in bed” Tyler laughed and finally started to eat the food on his plate. ,,What about you Josh? Do you have a Girlfriend?” ,,Nope” ,,That's no problem. The Girls were pretty much all over you in Class so you can pick whoever you want” ,,I don't really pick girls, if I like one I will tell her” ,,Why do you guys always see it like this? We're in High School, love doesn't matter, getting laid, having good grades and playing Basketball matters” everyone at the table laughed, except Josh who just shrugged with his shoulders ,,I don't see girls that way and I have a lot more that matters to me than girls and grades” ,,I can't understand man” Tarec said shaking his head in disbelief and it took only a second and Mark hit him in the back of his head

 

,,Tarec, some people have more than sex in their head” Josh laughed with everyone and Tyler felt something moving inside of him when he saw the smile of Josh. ,,So when you don't play Basketball or anything sporty, what do you do then? As a Hobby or whatever you wanna call it” ,,Music” that made Tyler look up to him ,,You can sing?” ,,No” he said laughing ,,I can't sing, I just play drums” ,,really? That's cool” ,,Does anyone of you can play a instrument?” ,,No, we all have F's in music class” everyone laughed including Tyler. No one knew that he could play Piano and sing, it's not like he hides it on purpose but his friends were all not really interested in music and he thinks it's somehow weird for a guy at their age to like to sing and play piano, he's the Basketball guy, nothing more nothing less he's not supposed to like music. ,,So Josh, are you free this afternoon?” ,,Probably, why?” ,,We all go out together, we could show you around and all” ,,Yeah, that would be cool” ,,Okay, so give me your phone number I'll text you when and where we meet” ,,Okay” Tyler just sat there and watched them talk. From the way his friends were talking they already liked him, they are a pretty much an closed up group of people, they are all friends almost since first grade and to have them inviting Josh so fast means they really like him. Tyler isn't so sure he's okay with that, but why? The guy didn't do anything to him, he has been nice to everyone until now but something about him just makes him somehow angry. He knows he's messed up. ~ School went by fast and soon Tyler was home, searching for the perfect outfit. To say he was a little nervous would be a lie, he didn't showed it to his friends but he really liked Jenna.

 

They talked for the first time a year ago when they both had to stay longer in School, she was nice to talk to and she didn't seem to think like every other 16 year old girl does. Since then they always talked when they saw each other and Tyler often thought about asking her out but he was too afraid that she doesn't like him that way that he never did it and he still is not sure if she likes him that way. She said she wants to hangout and made it clearly it's not a Date. He sighed and looked in the mirror. No matter what he wears he looks like shit, he doesn't see why all the girls in school like him so much and think that he is handsome. There is nothing special about him, he isn't special. ,,Where are you going?” his brother Zach asked as he entered the room ,,Thanks for knocking and waiting for me to say come in” he said sarcastically and Zach just rolled his eyes ,,So, where are you going?” ,,Out” ,,Where?” ,,Gonna meet someone” now his brother got curious ,,Is it a girl?” he grinned as he saw how Tyler tried to suppress his smile ,,Oh my god, it's really a girl. You got yourself a Girlfriend finally?” ,,No, she is not my Girlfriend and it's not a Date” ,,What?” ,,She asked to just hangout, nothing more” ,,Dude are you dumb or what?” ,,huh?” ,,She probably said it because she don't know if you like her, girls are complicated man. Behind everything they say is always a motive” ,,It sounds like you no what you're talking about” Zach just smirked and Tyler shook his head smiling lightly ,,But she is not like that, she is...” ,,Different?” ,,Yeah” ,,God man, you are one of this guys” Tyler didn't answered and just rolled his eyes as he always does. He was too tired of this topic, he already heard enough about it today. ,,I have to go” he said ignoring his brother calling after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys ^-^  
> So this was the first Chapter of my story about Tyler and Josh and I really hope you liked it :3  
> Please leave a comment so I know that someone really likes reading this fic xD
> 
> I hope I'll see you next Chapter again and always remember 
> 
> Stay Alive |-/
> 
> Love you all ♥


End file.
